


Of ships, movies and roleplaying

by Starlingss



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, idk wtf is this but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingss/pseuds/Starlingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico as Jack and Lewis as Rose from Titanic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of ships, movies and roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes to your mind when you and your gf talk about how Nico looks a bit like Di Caprio and talk about Brocedes and Titanic all at once  
> Tbh is a bit shitty as ff but alright.  
> Someone I know (love ya bby) was waiting this thing with hype anyway.

"Can you remind me why we're watching this idiotic film?"

"Is the only decent thing on tv and anyway everyone says it's a nice movie so I want to give it a try?"

"Mh, to me it looks like any other romantic movie, except for the ship."

"Lew stop please, I want to watch it okay"

The brunette snorts loudly, but sits in silence. He hated romantic movie and there he was watching Titanic. He isn't very interested in it, to be honest, but he's very interested in observing Nico looking at it in a very concentrated way. He loves the look on the blonde's face when he gets interested even in the most random thing.

"You're really serious about watching it, mh?"

"Yes. Just try to watch it you too."

Lew snorts again and turns to face the tv.

He waits a couple of minutes before looking at Nico saying "you know, you actually look like Di Caprio".

And the he starts laughing. And Nico laughs too 'cause suddenly he can't stop imagining he and Lew as Jack and Rose.

"Well, then you could be my Kate Winslet"

"What?"

"Well, you know… if I'm Jack then you're Rose".

Lew looks confused. “Why should I be the girl?”

“It was you that said I look like Di Caprio so that’s it”.

“… go back at watching the movie, okay” Lew says and Nico grins ‘cause all of this is too damn funny.

Little does the blonde know about what is going to happen later.

It’s after the end of the film – which he watched all alone in the end ‘cause Lew really did not like it – that he goes back into his room just to find a naked Lewis Hamilton posing (literally) on his bed, declaring “paint me like one of your French pilots, Nico”

“What the hell, Lew” is the only thing Nico manages to say before starting to laugh like he never had before.

“You said I was your Rose, so I thought it was a good idea” the brunette smirks. “But if you want I can put my clothes on again”

“Don’t... I just need to take a couple of things and I’ll try to do something” Nico said, before quitting the room and then coming back with a pencil and a white sheet. The result was a bad drawing of Lew but the brunette actually appreciated the try and decided to keep it with him.

It was just a couple days later that they had decided to take a day off to have a pic nic and take a walk when they stopped to observe some duck walking near a lake and Nico had taken the initiative. He just placed himself behind Lew and reproduced the “do you trust me?” scene.

Lew tried to sound bothered when saying “Nico stop, are you really intentioned on doing this?” but laughed and as an answer Nico just started singing My Heart Will Go On in the most ridiculous of ways.

But the best thing of all the situation is that they started calling each other Jack and Rose making people around them utterly confused. One day, as they called Jack and Rose in front of other pilots, these started humming My Heart Will Go On, just to have an (not so) irritated and very embarrassed Lew shouting “WHAT THE HELL, STOP YOU IDIOTS”

It was just a couple of evenings later that Lew had looked at Nico saying “You know, as a movie Titanic sucks, but as a Jack and Rose I think we’re actually perfect. Even better of the movie ones.”

That night Nico couldn’t stop laughing about it even while they were having sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read it, thank you.  
> All the love <3


End file.
